Professor Potter
by Angel Alexander
Summary: The war is over.....but many were lost, so Dumbledore sends Harry and two others back to the time of the Marauders.....
1. The beginning

I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Jade though. Anyway on with the story…

The war with Voldemort had been over for two years and everyone was still settling back into his or her lives after the war. Harry Potter sat in Dumbledore's office and looked at his once Headmaster and mentor, "You want me to do what!" Dumbledore looked at the now 19 year old man sitting in front of him; "You are to go back in time to the year 1976 to when your parents and their friends were in their 7th year. I seem to recall that we had a DADA Professor by the name of Harry Potter." Harry sat in his seat in shock, "But what about Jade and Blaise? We haven't been apart since 6th year." Harry, Jade and Blaise had been involved in a _ménage e trois_ since the middle of their 6th year; they had kept the relationship quite until after the war. Dumbledore smiled, "Did you really think I was sending you on your own Harry. No, in 1976 we had a Demonology Professor by the name of Jade Fitzpatrick and a Potions Master by the name of Blaise Zabini." Harry's mouth formed an 'o' as he looked at Dumbledore.

The door opened and two people a man and a woman about 19 years of age walked in. The woman had long russet hair that was curled to her waist; she had emerald eyes that sparkled as she looked at the man next to her. She wore an azure robe that complimented her figure; beneath the robe she wore black dress pants and a white top with black boots. The man had black hair that fell around his eyes that were a deep indigo. He wore a black robe that was tailored to fit only him; beneath the robe he wore a pair of black slacks and a black top and black dress shoes.

The man and the woman turned to Dumbledore, "Hello Albus, you required our presence?" Dumbledore watched as both the man and the woman kissed Harry, "Yes Miss Fitzpatrick I did." The woman laughed, "Always polite aren't you Albus, please call me Jade. Now what is it that you wanted Blaise and I here for?" Dumbledore spoke, "I am sending you three back to the year 1976 to teach at Hogwarts." Jade grabbed both her lovers' hands, "But why? I mean Voldemort is dead." Dumbledore nodded, "Yes he is indeed dead, but I am sending you back there to save lives and destroy Tom Riddle before he comes to too much power." Jade shook her head, "But won't that change our lives, I love both of these men Albus I don't want to give them up." Albus sighed, "Once I send you back, you will not be able to come back to this time. You will live out your lives there and help prevent any major problems for as long as you three shall live."

Tears threatened to fall down Jade's face but she refused to let them fall, "Ok, I will go. What class am I teaching?" Before Dumbledore could answer both Blaise and Harry interrupted, "We'll go to." Dumbledore nodded, "Jade you are to teach Demonology, Blaise you are the Potions Master and Harry will be teaching DADA." Blaise laughed, "You're giving us our favorite subjects to teach." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "What a coincidence." Harry asked, "When are we leaving?" Dumbledore smiled, "Why right now of course, your belongings have already been transported and my past self has been informed of who you are and why you are there. Farewell my friends, I will see you in the new future to come." With those words Harry, Jade and Blaise disappeared.

Well what do u think? Should I continue it or not.


	2. The arrival

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters they belong to J.K Rowling. I do own Jade though. Anyway on with the story…**

_

* * *

__1976_

They reappeared in Dumbledore's office; Jade looked around and noticed the differences. Somebody cleared their throat and the three time travelers turned to see a younger Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, "Welcome Mr. Potter, Miss Fitzpatrick and Mr. Zabini to Hogwarts of 1976. I trust my future self has informed you of what you have to do?" When the three of them nodded Dumbledore continued, "Now we shall make our way down to the Great Hall for the start of year feast and I believe introductions will be in order."

Harry, Jade and Blaise followed Dumbledore down to the Great Hall and entered behind him all three heard whispers of, '_I wonder who they are._' '_They are too old to be students, but too young to be teachers._' And, '_The brunette is hot._' They made their way to the staff table and took their seats.

Dumbledore looked over the students, "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, I am sorry about my delay but I see that our first years have been sorted. Congratulations. Please let me introduce you to our new faculty firstly our Potions Master Mr. Blaise Zabini." He waited until the applause had ended, "We have a new subject here at Hogwarts it is called Demonology and it is a requirement for 7th years, our Demonology Professor is Miss Jade Fitzpatrick." He paused as the students clapped and a few wolf whistles were heard among the students, "and finally our DADA Professor is Mr. Harry Potter." Silence spread throughout the hall, most students turned to look at the Head Boy James Potter, whispers soon spread. Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

After dinner had ended Dumbledore stood, "Now that your bellies are full, I bid you goodnight and wish you well for you classes tomorrow. Would our Head Boy and Girl please stay behind." Everyone else except for Lily, James, Dumbledore, Harry, Jade and Blaise left the Great Hall and went to their dormitories.

Lily and James made their way up to the staff table and Lily asked, "Yes Professor Dumbledore, what is it you wanted?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Miss Evans, I would like you and Mr. Potter to show our new teachers to their quarters, it is the portrait of the Founders. The password is Hogwarts but it will be changed later."

James asked, "Is Professor Zabini's quarters not in the dungeons where the Potions classroom is?"

Blaise replied, "My classroom as well as the Demonology and DADA classrooms has been moved across the hall from our quarters Mr. Potter will that be a problem for you."

James shook his head, "No Professor…"

He was about to say something else when Jade slapped Blaise upside the head, "Really Blaise, leave him alone. Or do you want to sleep on the couch tonight while Harry and I get the bed?"

Blaise shook his head and snaked his arm around her waist, "No love I don't. For you I will behave."

Jade kissed him, "Make sure you do. Now Miss Evans, Mr. Potter I believe you were taking us to our quarters."

Lily nodded, "Yes Professor Fitzpatrick, please follow us."

James and Lily lead the three teachers to their quarters James spoke, "Hogwarts." The portrait of the Founders opened and James spoke, "Here you are Professors, I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." The three teachers nodded and entered their quarters leaving James and Lily to head to Gryffindor Tower.

When James and Lily entered the common room the rest of the Marauders minus Peter who had gone to bed pestered them for answers about the new Professors. James shook his head, "They are all involved in a relationship with each other, and the Potions, Demonology and DADA classrooms have been moved to across from their quarters."

Lily interrupted, "They seem very nice." They talked for a little while longer before heading off to bed.

**

* * *

****A.N Well here is the next chapter tell me what you think. Angel**


End file.
